Twist of Fate
by rev0lutionary
Summary: Sakura doesn't get why girls drool over Sasuke Uchiha. Basically the story in which she isn't a fangirl! "Why do girls like him so much? His hair is shaped like a chicken's ass and he has the biggest ego! I don't even like him!...or do I?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well….where to begin…OK well I'm just beginning to write fanfics again! Yay! Well…*ahem*…Here's a Naruto fanfic! It just annoyed me SOOO much when Sakura was a fangirl. I hated her soo much until she finally got some sense knocked into her! D: hehe. Anyways..I wondered..would the series have been different if Sakura wasn't a fangirl and she didn't even realize her feelings for Sasuke? Well, that's what we're gonna find out! XD This is basically gonna follow the series…but in a different way obviously…O.O hehe. (I NEED to stop doing that…hehe) This is how I think that Sakura SHOULD have acted in the first place. She is now my favorite character. She is so strong no matter what Well….Enjoy!**

"Sakura! Time to get up! You don't want to be late It's your first day as a ninja!" a voice rang throughout the house. Ugh. Mom! Can you be quiet? It's not like I'm gonna sleep in for three hours…just five more minutes..

"Sakura! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" I groggily open up my eyes and look at the clock and TWENTY minutes have passed! Dammit! I leap out of bed and throw on my usual attire, a red dress that drapes over my body with the Haruno crest on the back. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I hate it. I hate my clothing and I hate how long my hair has gotten. I walk over to my closet and slide open the doors. It makes a screeching noise. I flinch.

"Mom! We need to fix these closet doors! They make too much noise!" No response. Great.

I grab the first things I find. A red sleeveless top and some black leggings that stop right below my knee. Much better. I put my shuriken pouch around my waist and my kunai holster around my thigh. I take out a kunai and cut off some of my hair. I watch as the pink strands of my now-gone hair float to the ground. I look back up to the mirror and I adjust the remainder of my hair to make sure that it look alright. It's now about shoulder length. I put on my headband and wink at my reflection in the mirror. Much better. Now I look like an actual ninja.

I am Sakura Haruno. I just graduated from the academy and today is my first day as a Konoha Leaf Ninja. I'm not like most girls. You see, I don't drool over Sasuke Uchiha, the most "gorgeous" and "sexy" man alive. Come on people, he's only 12! He's not even a freaking man! Anyways, I don't see what they see in him. He's cold and arrogant. Everything I try to stay away from in a guy. Speaking of fangirls, here comes one now. Even though she is my best friend, it sorta gets on my nerves how she can't stop daydreaming about that chicken ass all day long. I haven't even talked to the guy and I already hate him!

"Pig" I greeted her with a nod and a playful smirk on my face.

"Forehead" she greeted me with a light push of my forehead with a single finger.

Okay, well we might have mean nicknames for each other, but we are so close and nothing could tear us apart.

"Well, how's your first day as a ninja, Sakura?" Ino always has to know what's going on in people's lives. I didn't seem to care much so I went ahead a told her.

"Well, it's only 8 am. Who knows what could happen? Maybe some random rogue ninjas will infiltrate the village and attack everyone…and we'll be the only ones to protect the village!" I responded with spooky fingers. She seemed unimpressed.

"Well, for your information, I could take you on any day!" Oh no she didn't.

"Really? Well let's see who can make it to the academy first!" I responded. You could feel the tension between us but hey, we're competitive people. We can't help it.

As we arrived to the academy, I arrived before Ino (Cha! Like that was unexpected! XD) But when I entered the doorway, I noticed all these girls gathered around a desk. Sasuke's presumably (-.-) As I tried to get through the awful mob of fangirls, I had an evil thought. All of these girls want to sit next to Sasuke, right? Well then, I'll teach them a lesson.

And that's when all of the hating of Sakura Haruno began.

Damn. Who knew that by sitting next to their beloved Sasuke Uchiha they would hate me for all of eternity. But it's not like I really care. I can ignore them. I can take them all on at once any day. I train everyday in the same spot and I'm not afraid to put all of that to use against weak little wannabe's. Geez, this all makes me want to throw up. How could someone be so obsessed over a single human being?

"Um, Sakura? Can I sit here?" I heard a voie say. It snapped me out of my reverie.

I looked up to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki. I never really cared for the kid but, who knows? He could be a nice guy. I decided to give him chance.

"Sure." I said as I motioned him to sit next to me. I swear he turned a shade of red, but I ignored it.

-Thirty minutes later-

"Alright class," Iruka sensei began, "I have your teams here in my hand. Everyone settle down and listen to your teams." And with that, everyone went silent.

He began to list off the teams and once he got to Team 7, I actually began to listen to him.

"Team 7 is….Naruto Uzumaki….Sakura Haruno…and Sasuke Uchiha." I swear, everything, including time, just stopped. Did he say…

SASUKE UCHIHA?

Oh great. Now every fangirl will hate me for life. I could feel their eyes staring at me burning holes into the back of my head. This was going to a be a LONG day.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Ok? Well please review and I'll know what to improve on! Sorry it was so short, but I didn't have many ideas and it's really late…XD By the way, I take any requests and ideas so if you have any, feel free to tell me! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! And since you guys responded so soon, I decided to update faster than I was going to! :D Anyways, I have decided, I need at least 5 reviews for each chapter. I know, greedy.. O.o…but still. I need as much feedback as possible and I think that this would be easy enough for me to get enough feedback and requests from my readers. And even more than that would be even better! XD hehe. Well…on with the story!**

Previously….

_Wait….did he just say…._

_SASUKE UCHIHA?_

_Man, this was going to be a LONG day._

X x X x X x X x X x X

An hour later

Man, all in one freaking hour, I get stuck with the chicken ass for a LONG, LONG time and I lose my best friend because of it. Great. My life is really something, you know? Who wouldn't want to be on the same team with an arrogant bastard and an annoying, hyperactive, lovesick kid? That's right. I was wrong. Naruto seemed to be nice at first, but man, does he ever stop talking? Good thing I got away from both of them, or else I was gonna hit something…..or someone.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate my teammates. I just really got to know them, but still. They seem to be the type of people who make me dread life. And boy, I don't want to dread my life. Who doesn't want to wake up everyday just to be greeted by an emotionless guy and a guy who shows TOO much emotion? But I guess if I had to choose, I would choose Naruto. At least he's not socially awkward.

As I walk down the worn out path in Konoha, I lie down on a bench. It was a lunch break but I wasn't hungry, so I decided to relax and reflect **(A/N: I loooove to do that XD) **I stare up into the sky and look upon the clouds. One was round and bumby. It kinda looked like the ones you would see in a drawing. Perfect. The sky was the perfect shade of blue and it made the scene seem surreal. I moved on to the next cloud. It was long, smooth, and seemingly silky. Like my old hair. I reached at my now-shoulder length hair and missed it for a second and then went back to enjoying the new look. It would only get in my way anyways. I shut my eyes and pictured myself as the Hokage. A medical ninja and a woman with superior strength and extraordinary ninjutsu. Oh well. A girl can dream, can't she?

"Sakura!" I heard a voice ring. Ugh. So many people in one day disturbing me while I'm thinking! I crack one eye open to see Naruto. I wonder for a second why he would want to talk to me.

"Naruto" I began. "Why do you want to talk to me? If you don't realize..I'm kinda busy right now…so make it snappy!" Ouch.

He seemed to turn nervous, and I felt kinda bad for being mean to him.

"Well….I was….wondering….why you…uh….why you…what you are eating for lunch? Yeah!"

I laughed at this remark. Is he serious? He could at least try to make it believable. "OK, whatever you say…Naruto." I winked as I put emphasis on his name. It really was unbelievable how pathetic his attempt to change the subject was. And come on. Lunch? Was he expecting me to eat ramen with him? Really? I don't even like ramen so why would he even bother? Oh well. This just goes to show you how big of a knucklehead he was. But when I thought this, I actually laughed out loud. I don't know why, but I found this to be _cute._

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

"Come on, Naruto. You don't think that an Elite Jonin would actually fall for a stupid trick such as that?" A voice said. I turned my head in surprise. My eyes bugged out of my head and I probably looked like a complete idiot at the moment. That's when he turned his head and questioned me.

"What?" He said.

"I dunno. It's just that that was the most I think I've ever heard you speak." I said while I snickered at my own remark. He replied with his usual "Hn." And I went on to wonder why Sasuke would even pipe up about it. I just have this feeling that Naruto's prank will prevail and the sensei will hate us for life. I would think that THE Sasuke Uchiha would have a sixth sense about that kind of stuff as well, but I've been proven wrong so many times today.

"I dunno, Uchiha. This prank may not fall through." I said. He glared at me and I wondered why. Was it because I called him by his last name, or because I opposed what he said?

"Uchiha?" He questioned. Ah. Option one. I was right. Haruno 1, Uchiha 0.

As the sensei stepped in, the eraser plopped onto his head. See? I was right. Haruno 2, Uchiha 0. Oh boy. I'm on a roll tonight!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!" Naruto laughed so hard I could've sworn he could have died from a laughing attack. I guess I shouldn't have set my hopes up too high. Oh well.

"So….my first impression of you guy is…" He began. I swear….you could just feel the tension in the air waiting for his answer. Naruto was on the verge of crying, but Sasuke and I kept our cool, but you could tell we were nervous.

"I hate you all." He finished.

Oh joy. I knew that it was going to be a long day. Haruno 3. Uchiha 0.

**Soooo….what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Please tell me! And don't be afraid to request anything you would like to be added in! And don't worry, the chapters will get longer, I just need to get further into the story and it will be easier to write this story. :D Anyways, don't forget, I need at least 5 reviews to continue, and thanks to all who already have XD. And also, sorry for making Sakura kinda mean in a way, it just kinda builds her character. She is going to get better when the story progresses :D Anyways, bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, first off, thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it and I really do enjoy the feedback. But, lately, I have been running out of ideas! DX Soooo…it's up to you, my readers, to help me out! Pleaseee XD Hahaha.**

**Anyways, I am also sorry that I have taken so long to update. There are many reasons why:**

**One, I was too lazy XD Two, I ran out of ideas and Three, I've been really busy lately. But here's a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto XD**

_On with the story!_

'Great, he hates us all. Great going Naruto…' I thought as we walked up to the roof. I knew something like this was going to happen, but only to Naruto, not to me! Ugh. Life is so unfair sometimes. I glance over to Sasuke, and he's just being his usual, emo, bastard self.

"Oi! Teme." I said to catch his attention. In response, I get an evil glare.

"What do you want?" He whispered angrily. I was planning on asking him what the hell was wrong with him, but I figured it would be more fun just to mess with him.

"Never mind. You're angry now." I said as I turned my head and smirked. In response I get a "Hn" and another evil glare.

"Well, I wouldn't be angry if you weren't so damn annoying!" he retorted. That did it.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so annoying if you weren't such an emo bastard with a chicken ass on top of your head!" I protested as I ran the rest of the way to the roof. We reached the top of the building soon enough and our new sensei began to speak.

"Well. I guess it's about time to start introducing ourselves. Since we will be together in this team for a while, we might as well get to know each other. Let's begin with saying your names, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future. Ok, blondie, you start." He said.

"Er….Kakashi was it?" He began, "Can you start us off. I'm kinda confused.." As usual. Dumbass.

"Ok. Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes….I don't really wanna tell you guys that. And I dislike…well…I don't really want to tell you guys that either. And my goals…hmm..you guys wouldn't be interested in that, so I'm not going to tell you." He said. We all sweat-dropped. All he told us was his name. That wasn't any help at all. -.- "Ok, blondie. Your turn."

"Ok! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and I dislike the thirty second wait you have to wait for ramen to be ready! My goals for the future are to become Hokage and to prove to everybody that I am the best ninja out there! Then everybody would stop disrespecting me and looking down on me! Believe it!" He said. Wow. That was deep. I think I just shed a tear…not really. But still. I have a new found respect for Naruto. Then, Kakashi motioned for me to begin. "Oi, Pinky. Your turn." Oh no he did not. -.-

"Ahem, well my name is Sakura Haruno. I like to train and to hang out with my friends. My comrades and my village are important and close to me so I would do anything to defend it. I am also interested in being a medic ninja. I dislike people who betray our village and cold hearted, emo bastards…" I said, giving a sideways glance to said emo prince over there, "And my goals for the future are to become stronger than any other ninja, and even surpass previous Hokages and to become a strong medic ninja." I said. Wow. I didn't know I had that in me. I smirked a little when I saw the guys amazed that I wasn't a typical 12 year old girl who is infatuated with the Uchiha to my left. Heh.

"Ok…that was impressive…" Kakashi began, "Now it's your turn, Uchiha."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like or dislike anything. And I don't have any goals. It's more like an ambition. I will kill a certain man and restore my clan." He said. Geez. I even felt an evil aura around him. What's his problem? Got a stick stuck up your butt or something? And I could just tell that Naruto thought that the man that Sasuke wanted to kill was him. Oh well. I won't say anything.

"Ok, well meet me at the training grounds at five in the morning, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke. Dismissed." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**oOoOoOoOo **

I sighed as I strolled through the village. I hope my team won't be as bad as I think it's going to be. It seems like I'm going to be stuck with a dumbass, an emo prince, and a weirdo old guy on my team. And what's with that book that he keeps on reading? Isn't that kinda for old perverts? Oh great. I have a pervert for a sensei. Just great. I sighed as I sat down on the bench and I looked up only to see Sasuke right in front of me. And why was he looking at me like that? Ew. Just ew. He walked up to me and was so close to me we could have kissed. I shuddered at the thought. My ears perked up as he opened his mouth.

"Sakura…" he began, "Your forehead is so charming. It makes me want to kiss it." Um….EW! No way was I letting him anywhere near my precious forehead! I pushed him away and he ran away clutching his stomach….weird. Ok. I 'm just going to sit down now. Too much to handle in one day. It's only noon, after all. About ten minutes pass and I see Sasuke again. I decided to give him a piece of my mind.

"Oi! Teme!" I said as he walked by. He turned around and glared at me as I continued, "What the hell is your problem, huh? You pull that stunt right in front of me and you walk right past me like nothing had ever happened? What would your parents think? You don't want them to kick you out for bad manners do you? Then you'll be lonely and have no one! So clean up your damn emo act!" I spat. He froze. Oh no. I think I might have said something I shouldn't have….

"You," he said, squinting his eyes at me angrily, "You don't know the last thing about being lonely! You know what it's like to be in a loving family! You know what it's like to be happy and to have people to care for you and look after you! Me…I had to be alone. I had no one to look after me. Ever since…he…took that all away from me…" He said. Oh no. Now I actually feel bad.

"Sas-" I began, but he cut me off.

"You're annoying." He spat. I took it all in, but it still hurt so badly when he walked away.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Soooooo…what do you think? XD Good? Bad? Great? Awful? Let me know and I'll update as soon as possible! And, again….sorry it was so short! See you guys later XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I figured that I could try to make the chapters longer and yeahh…try to update as fast as I can…but I'm busy a lot sooo IDK! Haha Well…enough with the rambling…on with the story! Oh, and by the way…Sakura may seem extremely annoying in these first few chapters…at least I think so….BIG TIME hahahaha….O.o….but I promise…she's gonna change! XD**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! AND BY THE WAY! I CHANGED CHAPTER 2 BIG TIME! I ACCIDENTALLY REPEATED A SCENE IN CHAPTER 3 THAT WAS ALREADY IN CHAPTER 2 BUT I LIKED IT BETTER THE SECOND TIME SO I CHANGED IT A LOT! SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Thanks XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form…I can only dream.. :'(…XD **

**oOoOoOo**

It hurt. Oh so badly. But I had to suck it up. They were only words right? Right? I sighed. I guess I was really annoying. Maybe I could try to be a little bit…nicer? I sighed again. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I won't call them names or put them down…..or at least I'll try. ^^" I slowly walked over to the bridge and leaned onto the railing. I gazed into the water and looked at my reflection. Pathetic. I shouldn't even be this cocky, anyways. Sasuke could beat me to a pulp and knowing Naruto, he probably could as well. I mean, I could train harder, but I'm still a weak and useless wannabe ninja. Oh well. It's only my first day, I guess. I sighed (again…) and went to go train a little. That's the least I could do. There's still a couple of hours until dinner so I guess I could do this to fill the time.

It took me a couple of minutes to reach the training grounds. It looked pretty big, but I could manage. This is where we will have our first training/evaluation as a team, so I might as well get to know it. Who knows? Maybe I could help the two guys out a little bit.

I reached into my pouch and pulled out a couple of shuriken and shot them at the dummy directly in front of me. Two hit the left arm and one hit the right leg. Damn…I really need to work on my aim. Oh well. That's what I'm here for I guess. I pulled out a kunai from my holster and shot it also at the dummy. It hit the right leg as well. Dammit. Now I'm really getting pissed.

A couple of hours passed and I was breathing heavily. I trained pretty hard in my opinion, but only with little progress. I managed to hit the target close to a bull's-eye, but not exactly, and I was not satisfied with that. I heard someone walk up behind me and I turned swiftly around, holding up a kunai for protection, just in case. Who knows? It could be an enemy. But I immediately put it down when I noticed it was a fellow leaf shinobi. She had her hair in two neat buns and she had a pink sleeveless top on. She seemed nice enough, but I've never seen her before. I was about to ask her who she was, but she spoke up first.

"Hi. I'm Tenten. It seems that you need some help on your aim, and I'm willing to help you out if you want!" she said with a smile. She seemed nice enough, but I wasn't sure why I hadn't seen her around before.

"Thanks. But why haven't I met you before? You're a genin, right?" I asked. She giggled, and that left me puzzled. Why would she laugh at that?

"Yes. I am. But I graduated a year before you. You just graduated, I presume?" she asked. How does she know?

"Yeah…but how did you know?" I mentally slapped myself. I guess I had a tendency to speak whatever was on my mind. I guess that explains what happened with Sasuke. I spoke exactly what was on my mind, and I guess I shouldn't have. I guess it goes with the saying if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Psh. Like that would ever happen with me. But I should at least try.

She giggled again. What's with her and giggling? "I can tell by your skills." She replied. Was that an insult? How dare she! Cha! Just wait until I can get my hands on her!

"Hello! Earth to Pinky!" she said waving her hands in front of my face. Oh no, she did not just call me that! "Ahem…" she began, obviously getting my attention back, "Well? Do you want my help or not?" she demanded. Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt…

"Ok." I said. I smiled. "By the way, my name is Sakura Haruno," I stuck my hand out, and she took it in a firm grip and shook it with a smile, "and thank you so much." I said. I could at least be nice to her. She is extremely generous to even be talking to me.

"Ok, then…" she began, "All you have to do is relax and focus…"

And so began my friendship with Tenten as well as great aiming with my weapons.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A couple more hours passed and it was already past dinner time. I notice for the first time in hours how dark it was. Tenten had left about an hour ago and I stayed here to practice some more. I had way more progress than I did when I worked on my own, reaching multiple bulls-eyes and even learning some taijutsu as well. I feel like I got a whole lot stronger, and I felt content. If I was going to be useful to the team…I might as well train harder.

"Oh my God! It's so late! I need to get home and get some rest for tomorrow!" I said as I sprinted home quicker than I ever have before. As I reached my door, I opened it slowly so nobody would notice me coming in because they would already be asleep. I peered in and all of the lights were out, so I knew I was in the clear. I tiptoed to my room and shut the door quietly. I could hear my parents snoring and I knew I would not sleep well. Ugh. This has been one interesting day.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Ring! Ring!_

Ugh. I hate that noise! It's so annoying! Shut up, will ya!

_Ring! Ring!_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I reached out to press snooze, but ended up smashing it instead. It was broken. Great. I sighed as I sat up and got ready. Why the hell would Kakashi sensei make us wake up so early? It's beyond me.

I looked into the mirror and saw my shoulder length hair brush my shoulders. I kinda missed my long hair, but apparently Sasuke liked girls with long hair, so I don't want to seem like I want to impress him or anything. I saw my outfit laid out on my chair and resented it for some reason. Man, my mind changed quickly I guess. I looked inside my closet, by the way the door has not been fixed yet, and picked out another sleeveless top and leggings that stop in my mid calf. I put a red skirt over it and looked in the mirror. I looked more professional. I found an urge to wink at myself but I stopped. I needed to stop being so absorbed in how I look and more in how I perform as a ninja.

I sigh as walk out of my house and towards the training field I was at only a couple of hours ago. This was going to be a long day.

**oOoOoOoOo**

As I reached the training grounds, I noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were having their usual stare-down. I swear. You could just feel the tension. I couldn't deal with this so early in the morning, so I just hit them both in the head and told them to knock it off. Naruto apologized but Sasuke just glared at me, proving to me that he was still angry at me for what I said. Great.

As usual, about an hour passed and there was still no sign of Kakashi sensei. We got pretty used to it but it still gets super annoying. I mean, who tells their students to come before the sun even rises and doesn't even show up until a couple of hours after it does? To answer that question: Nobody except for Kakashi. Great. He's not normal. Just what we need for this already abnormal team here. I mean, I'm no perfect looking ninja with amazing skills and can make friends with a snap of a finger, but at least I'm social enough to not be emo and to not have an abnormal relationship with ramen. In one word for each guy, these would be perfect for them: Egoistical and Retarded. Okay, maybe not retarded, but he's got some issues.

"Ahh! Where's that damn sensei! I'm going to go crazy here!" Naruto finally cracked. I have to admit, it's been a while, but he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut…**(A/N: Just in case you didn't notice, that was irony XD Remember last chappie with Sasu and Saku? Yep XD) **Oh well.

"You're right, dobe." Sasuke said. I glanced at him in shock but as quickly as I did, I turned back around. It was no use to pay attention to someone who wouldn't pay attention to me in return. And the last thing I want to do I want him to think that I have some sort of fangirl _crush _on him…because I certainly _do not._

About thirty minutes passed and we heard someone walk up to us. We all turned to see who it was…and it was Kakashi! Finally!

"Ahh! Where the hell have you been you lame excuse of a sensei?" Naruto shouted. Oi, I had the strangest feeling that he was going to regret saying that about him in the near future…I guess we'll see if I'm right once again. XD

"Well…I got lost on the path of life..so I had to take the long way! Hehe." He responded. No one believed him, but dropped the subject because Kakashi had other plans. "Ok, you all have until noon to get these two bells from me." He said as he held up two bells in his hand. It confused me, so I decided to ask him. It couldn't hurt.

"Hey, sensei. If there are only two bells, and three of us, then what would happen to the person who didn't get any of the bells from you?" There just _had _to be a reasonable explanation for that.

"Well, whoever doesn't get the bell…" he began," …_gets sent back to the academy._" After that, there was a dead silence. All you could hear were crickets chirping and the birds in the sky. This went on for a couple of seconds, then we all fell over anime style and Naruto starting yelling.

"WHAAAATTT?" he began, "I JUST GRADUATED! WHY WOULD I HAVE TO GO BACK IF I JUST LEFT?" Naruto was right. Why would we have to go back after we deserved our spots on this team?

"Sensei? Don't you think that's just a little bit unfair?" I asked. Someone had to.

"Not one bit." He responded. "Now, begin!" he said and then disappeared with a POOF!

"Ahhhh!" Naruto said while crying anime tears.

**Sooooo how was it? Good? Bad? Great? Awful? Please tell me and if you have any ideas or requests for the examination thingy please tell me! XD Well…bye for now! **


	5. Author's Note

**Hey! So I know it's been, what, over a year now that I haven't updated? I wonder if anyone still reads this. Hmm…Well, if you still are, I love you for sticking with me. Lately, I've lost my motivation to write and then, I got busy with all the crap in my life, and yeah. If you haven't already noticed, I'm most definitely not as hyper as I used to be. Hahaha, but I still remember you guys and I'm going to try my best to update as much as I can.**

**I'm thinking of a new story, not in place of this one, but in general. I feel that this story is way too cliché and needs more originality to it. I started this story in the Summer of 2010, when I stayed up all night on pure coffee and energy drinks, and became hyper as crap haha. But, now, things have changed, but my ideas haven't **

**So, please let me know if you like any of these, and if you do, which story should I write? Also, please keep in mind that it might replace this one. But, if you want me to keep writing this story, please write a review telling me just that! :D**

**Again, I'm super sorry about not updating, but here are a few more ideas instead:**

**Sakura Haruno. Along with that name came a flurry of adjectives: weak, annoying, overemotional. But what if something happened that made her just the opposite? What was it and how will her friends react? And what happens when Sasuke comes back into the picture?**

**OR**

**Ever since she was a little child, Sakura could read minds. She had no clue how, but she figured it had something to do with her being so genius. She's right, but that's not all there is to it. What if she's the missing god from an ancient society that lives in modern-day Konoha? Oh Snap.**

**OR**

**Books were Sakura Haruno's entire life. She could not go a day without reading at least one. When she went to the library, she found a dusty, old book, obviously not touched for ages. When she opened it, a bright light appeared and she was sucked into the story. She's the missing character in this incomplete tale.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I wasn't really planning on continuing this, but I got reviews that told me I should continue, so I am. I still want to know which story you guys would choose out of the three, cuz I am going to start a story with one of those. Anyways, although this may be short, here's the long awaited next part of the story. **

oOoOoOo

_Sent back to the academy?_ I thought that was ridiculous. I mean, come on. Who in their right minds would send one person of a three man squad back to the academy? We JUST graduated! That wouldn't even be fair if we ALL got sent back! Ugh. I hate this so much.

I turned to face Sasuke and he was deep in thought. It seemed as though he was trying to process the same information I was. I let him be and turned to face Naruto. Of course, he was flexing his muscles and rolling up his sleeves. I rolled my eyes, but noted that it was rather cute how confident he got about things.

"I got this! No biggie! I'm not getting sent back to the academy, believe it!"He boasted. Again, I rolled my eyes. Will he ever change?

I turned back around to face Kakashi-sensei. His gray hair was flowing in the wind, and the sun was gleaming down on his headband. It was like a sign that he was going to be a nice father figure to me. Or maybe that it was a hot day. Either way, it looked spectacular.

"Alright, kiddos, it's time to start this test. I have these two bells and you must catch them. There are only two and there are three of you. The person who doesn't get one is tied to a pole with no lunch." He began, "And by the looks of it, you are all starving, so you better hide and get this show on the road!" And with that, we all scattered around the training grounds.

oOoOoOoOo

I bit my thumb. Ok, so I've studied these types of things. Mind tricks, playing with your head, things that make you think outside the box, underneath the underneath. Is this one of those things? Because it seems like something that would make you strategize. It doesn't make sense at all. They had a necessary three man squad, and then one member would be eliminated for not catching a bell? It just didn't add up. And Kami knows that I was the one who wouldn't catch it. Even Naruto had better ninjutsu and taijutsu skills me, and I couldn't even properly form a genjutsu yet. All I had to rely on right now were my brains, which I have plenty of. And it was time to put them to use.

We had a three man squad: Me, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. AKA: The brainy one who can barely fight, the knucklehead who can at least put up a good fight, and the emo bastard with lots of skill. Great, polar opposites. How in the hell were we supposed to pull this off? Sighing, I got up and searched for the two. I ran until I ran into Sasuke, beaten and broken and battered and….Oh my fucking Kami. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fainted. My naïve and innocent eyes could not take in the horror that was the dying Sasuke Uchiha. It was awful.

The last thing I remember were birds flying in the air, scattering all around the training grounds and the clear, blue sky.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke's POV

In the middle of my deep thought, I heard a feminine scream. _Shit._ I thought. _Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

Tch. I ran towards the source of the scream, and I see her lying on the ground. Against my better judgment, I stayed by her side until she came to. In the meantime, though, I thought about this whole test situation. It's stupid that there's a three man squad; it'll only hinder my quest to kill Itachi. Damn it all.

But in the meantime, the three man squad I was stuck with, I would have to deal with. Naruto, that dead-last idiot, would be no challenge. Sakura, that annoying girl who has absolutely no skill, wouldn't either. Ok, so if I tried and get one of those bells by myself, I'd be sure to pass. There was no way in hell I was going to be sent back to the academy.

I heard Sakura wake up, and she looked up to me with confused eyes. She blinked a few times, and realization hit her.

"God Dammit! I can't believe I fell for that damn genjutsu!" she exclaimed as she stood up and faced me. "Oh, by the way Sasuke, we need to work together to get these bells. That's the only thing that makes sense." Work together? No way in hell. That was not in my vocabulary.

"Tch." I said as I turned to walk away. I heard her call for me, but I ran away before she could get me. She probably only wanted to work together with me to spend time with me and actually have a chance of getting one of the bells. Annoying, useless, Sakura. I saw through your plan, and there was no way you were getting me to fall for it.

"Hn," I said as I smirked. I was smarter than I thought.

oOoOoOoOo

Naruto's POV

I heard Sakura-chan's scream. I tried my best to run towards it, but I saw Kakashi, and I knew this was my chance to get a bell! I was strong enough to do it, so why not take an opportunity when it presents itself? It was perfect.

I snuck up on him and made about ten shadow clones. Each had a kunai in hand and prepared to pounce on him.

"Hey Kakashi!" I said as all clones jumped towards him, "You better get your nose out of that book because I'm about to eliminate you!" It made complete sense in my head to give him a heads up before I completely obliterated him. Hmph. A jounin was absolutely no match for Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!

I saw the one eye he had uncovered widen and I smirked, knowing I had caught him. Wow, I really have improved. All the clones reached him, and I reached for the bells, but once I did, he disappeared. Crap, it was a shadow clone! That's no fair!

"Naruto, you might want to find your teammates," he said as I frantically tried to search for the source of it, "They might need your help…" My help? They could fend for themselves. I mean, Sasuke was Sasuke, and Sakura was strong, I believe in her! But wait, didn't she scream a little while ago? My eyes widened like saucers. Craap! I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I'm coming for you!

And with that, I took off in search for Sakura-chan.

oOoOoOoOo

Kakashi's POV

Sigh, I guess they're not catching on. Oh well, it was nice knowing them while it lasted…

oOoOoOoOo

Sakura's POV

Goddammit, Uchiha! You're so arrogant and egoistical and emo and so bastardly! Ugh! I kicked a pebble I saw on the ground and decided to stop sulking and search for Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard him yell. I flinched. Whatever happened to trying to conceal your position? Idiot. But at least he made it more convenient for me. He's just lucky I'm not an enemy, or else he'd be dead by now. I sighed.

"Naruto!" I whispered loudly, "Naruto, I'm right here!" He didn't seem to hear me, because he went off searching for me in another area. I sighed again. Of course, he's a knucklehead. I smirked, I don't entirely know why, but it made me warm on the inside.

Man, this team was already growing on me, whether I liked it or not.

oOoOoOoOo

**Alright, well that's it for now. I know that it's short, but I only did this out of boredom and I wasn't even planning on continuing it anyways, so yeah. I hope you enjoy it even though it's been well over a year! Please tell me if you like it, and maybe give me some ideas? :3 idk, I'm running out of them already haha. **

**Bye, guys! Until next time! 3**

**rev0lutionaryy**


End file.
